


Million Dollar Man

by MissWidow



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWidow/pseuds/MissWidow
Summary: Maye was fed up with Hijikata hiding in his room all day doing work so she went to go distract him for a bit.





	Million Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written while listening to Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey!

Hijikata Toshizo

Million Dollar Man

Maye took a deep breath as she stood in front of his door. He had been in there all day, and the day before, only coming out to eat dinner with the rest of them. She could see how tired he was, the slight bruises under his eyes, the paleness of his skin. He tried so hard for Kondo, for _everyone_ , and she could not stand to see him like this any longer. With that final resolve, she stepped up to the door and slid it open gently.

 

He sat there in front of his desk, writing God knows what, and barely spared a glance for her. She held back her huff and took a step into the room before closing the door. She would not lose, she refused to let him ignore her.

 

“What?” He asked shortly as he continued to write. His hair, which he did not take the time to tie up today, hung down his back and shined softly against the light of the lamp. Maye felt her hand twitch as she longed to run her fingers through its softness.

 

“What are you doing?” Maye asked as she kneeled behind him, he had no idea what she was about to do. But then again why would he, she had never made it obvious to him before. There were too many times they clashed and not enough time for that, but now, she would make time. Force it from him if she had to, he needed it and so did she.

 

“What do you mean? The same damn thing I've been doing for the past two days.” He said with a huff of exasperation and she refrained from huffing back. She wouldn't let her stubbornness, or his, get in the way this time.

 

“No I mean…I guess, _why_ are you doing this?” She asked and gently brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder. She had to sneak her attack in, or else she would fail.

 

"Because I have to.” He said shortly and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He paused for a moment before continuing his writing, good, he refused to acknowledge what she was doing. It would only make this easier for her. “Is there a reason why you're here?”

 

“To get you to relax. Nobody wants to see you work yourself to death, but I'm the only one brave enough to do something about it.” She whispered in his ear and she saw his hand tremble slightly from her breath brushing against his ear, _good_. The behavior of the “demon” vice commander was infamous, but it never scared her. In fact, it only made her admire him more, he did it for the people he loved.

 

“I don't have time for this.” He said and she felt him start to shift. She quickly started pressing kisses against his neck and she heard the shaky breath he released. She brought up her hands to hug him from behind.

 

“You work so hard and everyone appreciates it, but enough is enough. Even the famous demon vice commander needs to relax and rest.” She continued on like he never tried to say anything in the first place. She wouldn't let him boss her around, not this time, this time she was in charge. She smoothly and slowly turned herself around so that she was now in his lap. She saw the look of surprise on his face, but she didn't miss the low burn of lust in his eyes as well. “So relax,” she whispered as she removed the brush from his hand and placed it on the table behind them. She placed her forehead against his and saw that his eyes were closed.

 

“I can't,” he said quietly, but she could hear the regret and hesitation in his voice. She chuckled and began to kiss his jaw, cheeks, forehead, anywhere she could reach.

 

“Then I'll make you.” She said mischievously in his ear and began to nibble on the lobe of it. He groaned slightly and she felt his hands tightly grab her hips.

 

“Wait, I can’t…” He trailed off as she began nibbling his collarbone, biting and sucking gently.

 

“Shh, no more talking. I already know you care for her.” She said quietly as she leaned her forehead against his again. “I don't care. I'm here to help you and then I'll leave like it never happened in the first place.”

 

For a few moments the only sound in the room was their breathing. As soon as she felt his nod her hands went down to his sleeping yukata and smoothly untied it. She brought her lips against his in a harsh kiss. She did not want this to be gentle or to make him think that she _cared_. Which would have been a lie, oh how much she does, but she did not want him to think he hurt her. If this was harsh and uncaring, like it meant nothing, then hopefully that's how it would feel.

 

She gasped when she felt his hand grip her breast through her own yukata and she buried her hands in his hair. She felt him untie her yukata and then try to flip them over, but she resisted. She was now more thankful than ever for the warrior muscles she had rather than the soft curves a woman was supposed to have.

 

“No,” she whispered and bit his neck a bit harder than necessary to show she was serious. He made a sound of irritation and it took everything she had not to laugh, of course he would be irritated by this. “Give up control to someone else for once!”

 

“I don't know how,” he admitted with a blush and she chuckled.

 

“Then I'll show you.” She pushed at his shoulders until he finally laid back on the ground. She scooted forward a bit, the yukata falling off of her and pooling on Hijikata’s legs. “May I call you whatever I like, for tonight only?” She asked calmly, out of respect for him.

 

When he nodded, she smiled and leaned down to start on the curve of his jaw. She quickly kissed down his jaw, purposely missing his lips. She only allowed herself one kiss, otherwise it would become much more intimate than she wanted. She gently kissed the mark she left on his collarbone as a way of apology before she continued her way down. She ran her hands down his arms as she kissed his chest. Reveling in the gasp he let out when she ran her tongue over one of his nipples. _She_ would never get a sound like that out of him, she was much too innocent. Maye wasn't sure if she was sad or not that she, herself, was not.

 

She continued her way down, sometimes using her tongue and other times her teeth. She wanted to see his skin to turn red from her ministrations, to transfer her pain somewhere else for once. That sharp pain she feels every time she looks at him, but he's looking at _her_. She heard him grunt as she bit lightly on his hip bone. She massaged his thighs as she slowly made her way toward the one place she knew he wanted her to be. Just that he wanted her there, no matter the reason, was enough for her. She did not care if Sano would disapprove of it the next morning, and he would surely figure out what happened.

 

Just before she reached that treasured spot, she glanced up at him. His head was thrown back on the ground, his chest heaving with harsh breaths, and his hands gripping the yukata under him, the only thing he could grab for. She burned the image into her memory as she waited patiently for him to look up. As soon as he looked up again and their eyes connected, she leaned her head down and took as much of his cock as she could into her mouth. He groaned loudly and shut his eyes, his head falling back down on the ground again. She brought her hand up to cover the areas she could not reach with her mouth before she pulled her mouth away and licked the vein going up the underside of his cock.

 

“Maye, shit,” he gasped out and she felt a spike of satisfaction plow through her body and make her core wet. How long did she wait to hear him make those sounds for her? She was here before that girl was, wasn't she? Her fingers dug into his hips as she felt the irritation and jealously fly through her for a moment. But she let go of it quickly, tonight he was hers and only hers, she could feel those things tomorrow. She hallowed out her cheeks as she took in as much of him as she could again. Tonight, she would bury as many of the feelings she _always_ felt, she was well practiced in the skill anyways.

 

Before she realized what was happening, Hijikata was grabbing her arms and pulling her up, his lips on hers. Wait, no, she did not want this! Kissing would ruin everything, she would feel too much if she continued to kiss him. She quickly tore her lips from his with a gasp and sat up so he could not pull her in again. No, he was not in charge. In front of everyone else he was her vice commander, but here, behind closed doors for this one night, she was his. She massaged her fingers against his chest and shoulders, trying to relax the muscles that were always so tense.

 

Soon, he sat up as well to meet her and began to kiss her neck. He never tried to kiss her again that night, perhaps he knew or maybe he did not want to, she would never know. She gasped loudly when she felt nimble, calloused fingers gently, but firmly against her nub and she thought she might die when he inserted a finger in her. Perhaps it was because of the feelings she had for him, but this never felt quite so good with Sano.

 

"You are mine tonight, not his.” She heard him growl in her ear and felt confusion. Perhaps he was imagining _her_? She did spend a lot of time with Souji. But Maye let it go, she did not care at the moment, she would feel that pain later.

 

“No, you are mine.” She growled back in his ear before moaning loudly in his neck as he continued his ministrations. They could never quite let the other have the last word. Perhaps that's why he liked that demon girl so much, she _always_ let him have his way, she never dared to tell him no. He huffed in irritation and rolled his eyes, she could not help the smirk that followed his actions.

 

She soon grabbed his wrist, stoping his actions while panting loudly. She wanted him and she wanted him _now_. He seemed to guess what she wanted and pulled his hand away, resting it on her hip instead. She grabbed him and lifted herself up slightly to line him up with herself before she slowly lowered herself onto him. Both of them groaned at the feeling and she buried her face in his neck, she was afraid she might kiss him if she didn't. She began to nibble on his neck instead as she began to rock on him. She felt one arm wrap around her back, the other remained on her hip, as she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Maye,” he groaned lowly and she smiled in satisfaction against his neck. _Yes_ , _say my name_ , _not_ her’s, she _could never make you feel this way_ , she _does not know the things about you that I do_. She buried a hand in his hair and tugged softly, earning another groan from him as she began to move faster.

 

"Toshi," she gasped as he held her in place and snapped his hips into her. That seemed to spur him on even further as he finally turned them over so she was on the ground instead, she was trembling too much to stop him this time. He brought his mouth down to one of her nipples and began to suck earnestly. She moaned loudly and returned her hands to his hair again. She felt him growl against her breast and she tugged on his hair. “Faster,” she panted out between gasps and Hijikata smirked slightly at her.

 

“What is it that you want?” He asked teasingly, obviously he was getting revenge for earlier. It wasn't often she saw him like that, but it was nice when she did, well, maybe not so much at the moment.

 

“Toshi,” she groaned out, not wanting to submit, she would remain forever stubborn till the day she died.

 

"Tell me what you want, beg for it.” He demanded as began to move even slower. She let out a huff that quickly turned into another groan when he tweaked her nipple.

 

“Please, Toshi, faster. Please fuck me faster, harder.” She finally gasped out when she could no longer take it, he always had better patience than her. He immediately began to pound into her and she cried out as she grabbed onto his hand and held on tightly.

 

“Does _he_ fuck you like this? Can _he_ make you feel this way?” She heard him growl into her ear and she simply shook her head with a moan, she figured he was thinking of _her_ again, but Maye liked pretending it was herself instead. She felt she might she scream when she felt his fingers rubbing against her nub as he moved even faster, if that was possible.

 

She let out a long, loud moan when she finally came undone. Part of it was in ecstasy, but the other part was sorrow, knowing this was coming to an end. It was all too soon that he came to his end as well, pulling out and letting the liquid spill all over her stomach instead of inside her.

 

They both remained quiet for several minutes as they caught their breath. He finally pushed himself off her and rolled onto his back. As soon as he did so she stood up with shaky legs. She saw a towel laying off to the side and quickly wiped off her stomach with it. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time as she leaned down and grabbed her yukata before swiftly putting it back on. The faster she left this room, the less likely he would see the sorrow on her face.

 

"Goodnight Hijikata-san.” She said quietly when she finished dressing. She could not face him, too afraid he would see the pain, she would treasure this night forever but it did not take away the pain she felt so acutely. She quickly fled after saying that, missing the pained expression that crossed over his face, never knowing that he would treasure this night forever too.


End file.
